The Brightest Memory
by Vampirecracks
Summary: Bonnie and Caroline get into a argument, and in her anger she puts a curse on Caroline that makes her fall into a trance. Stefan and Elena must figure out a way to help there friend before its too late. Klaroline and Stelena! Two shot. Set somewhere after 4x15


**Hi guys!**

**so this is my first ever fanfiction and im kind of nervous about what you'll all think! i hope you'll enjoy it regardless. Anyway, this chapter is about whats going on in the story and its sort of setting everything up so that the story flows smootly. This chapters got mentions of Stelena and the majourity of Klaroline will be in the next chapter which will be up tomorrow! Sorry :( anyways i hope you enjoy it and please review! Your feedback is very important to me.**

"Bonnie's taken it too far this time" Elena sighed as Stefan carefully laid a sleeping Caroline on the couch. He squeezed Caroline's hand softly, but she didn't move. "What did you say Bonnie did to her again?" Stefan asked worriedly. Caroline had been like this for days, in a deep slumber, ever since Bonnie had put some sort of a spell on her to make her like this. Elena believed that it was some sort of a trance, but Stefan wasn't so sure. Bonnie using expression had made the witch powerful, but also out of control. She could have done anything to Caroline.

"I remembered Bonnie saying that every spell has loophole" Elena said thoughtfully, breaking Stefan out of his thoughts, "Perhaps we have to figure out a way to break the curse so that she can wake up?"

Stefan shrugged. "Look, we could try... But I still think we would need a witch. Or a grimoir. Since we have neither I'm afraid that she won't ever wake up" Stefan turned to Elena, dejected, only to see her smiling.

"I've got a grimoir Stefan. Well Jeremy does. But I'm sure we can borrow it right?" Elena said excitedly "Maybe we can find a way" Stefan turned back to Caroline. He would do anything to help his best friend, and maybe the answers they all needed to save her were there. At least he hoped.

Elena walked back into the Salvatore mansion several hours later with the Grimoir. It hadn't taken much convincing for her little brother to hand it over, Elena had her ways of getting what she wanted. Stefan had been sitting with Caroline while he anxiously awaited her return.

"Took you long enough" Stefan muttered, eyeing the book that Elena had begun furiously flipping through. She sighed and shook her head in annoyance.

"Did anything happen with her while I was gone?" She questioned.

"No. Its like she's sleeping, but she dosent move. She dosent breathe. I know she's a vampire but there's definelty something wrong with her... i'm really starting to worry" Stefan ran a hand through his hair. Elena paused to smile warmly at him and there eyes met. He felt the familiar shiver of electricity run through his veins when his green eyes met her brown ones, but he shook it off. They were here to help Caroline. That's all that mattered right now.

"I um, i think i found it" Elena broke the silence, dropping her gaze, and passed the book to Stefan. His eyes trailed across the page until they rested on a paragraph;

_The sleeping curse:_

_The victim is put into a deep sleep, and can only be woken if the victim recalls in a dream the last good memory or moment that they had before the curse was upon them. This can be particularly difficult without help, as the victim is unconscious and cannot consciously remember the memory. In order for the victim to recall this memory another vampire or witch may need to plant the memory in there minds and experience the dream with them. Only then will the victim wake up._

"Its sort of like what Damon did for Rose. He planted a dream in her head" Stefan observed, tossing the old book on the ground. "I think you should do it Elena."

"Me? I'm no where near as strong as you! Wouldn't it be better if you did it?" Elena exclaimed.

"Your closer to Caroline than I am, which will make it easier for you to get inside her head. And I think you can do anything if you set your mind to it, Elena" Stefan finished quietly. Elena glanced at Caroline and nodded determinedly. She could do this. For her best friend she would do it. Stefan stepped away and Elena took his place, grasping Caroline's pale hand tightly.

"Just close your eyes and imagine yourself travelling through her mind. You'll know when your there" Stefan whispered. Elena nodded and her eyes fluttered closed. All Stefan could do was watch and wait. And hope.

Elena couldn't feel anything at first. It was all just dark. Then it happened. A bright, blinding light shone weakly in the corner of her vision. Seeing the light automatically made Elena think of Caroline. It had to be her mind. It was the brightest thing Elena had ever seen even though it was weakening by the minute.

_Stefan said that I would know when I would be there. This must be it. _ Elena followed the light, carefully picking her way through the blackness. It looked so lonely, so weak, and Elena felt a surge of love towards it. She was so close now.

Elena reached out to touch it, to comfort it. **Wham**. The light, the dark, everything just disappeared, and Elena felt herself falling. She started to panic, clawing through thin air.

_oh god. What is happening? _Elena wailed to no one in particular. Where had the light gone? Suddenly Elena smashed into something, and she could finally open her eyes. She stood up and gasped in astonishment, her fear forgotten. Elena was here. She was _in Caroline's room. _Realisation hit her like a cold rock and she gasped again.

"I'm here. Im _inside_ Caroline's memory" she whispered to herself.

Elena sat on Caroline's bed and waited. She knew she didn't have to wait long. in no longer than five minutes, the door to Caroline's room creaked open and Caroline herself stepped through. Elena winced at the smile on her best friends face. She looked so healthy, so _happy_. It pained Elena knowing that she may never look that way again. Caroline threw her jacket on the bed and grabbed a towel. Elena watched in confusion... Couldn't Caroline see her? And how was _this_ her good memory? Elena chuckled as Caroline headed for the bathroom next door to her bedroom. So She would have to wait a little longer. Elena groaned at the thought.

Elena listened to Caroline's quiet humming as she showered, feeling utterly was she doing here? Nothing good was happening, and it was supposed to be a good memory! Elena sighed with confusion. She almost missed the creaking coming from outside Caroline's window. _Almost_. Elena sat up and watched with fascination as a figure made itself known and slid the window open quietly. She strained to make out who he or she was and her heart stopped in her chest as the moonlight hit his handsome face. it haunted her in every one of her nightmares; it was a face that would not be forgotten, and she would always remember it with utter hatred.

_The figure... It was Klaus._

**_sooo what did you think? Reviews would be great! Ill be updating sometime tomorrow so stay tuned! I wonder what will happen when Caroline discovers Klaus :)_**


End file.
